


Powerless

by anehan



Category: Sophie's World - Jostein Gaarder
Genre: Did Our Duty For Archive And Fandom, Gen, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Rape, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anehan/pseuds/anehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie is powerless in this world and she knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AO3's servers' 1st birthday party postathon.

An eternity is a long time, thinks Sophie after a few years of nothing particular to do. Alberto seems content enough, and sometimes Sophie thinks that he exists simply to teach her philosophy. At least she never sees him do anything else.

Sophie goes to Hilde's house almost every day. She hates it, but going there is like a compulsion. Whenever she sees Hilde's father, it feels like a giant snake is coiling inside her, just waiting to strike. Her current predicament is all his fault. Without him, she wouldn't have had to leave her mother and her home behind. Sophie likes seeing Hilde happy, though, and Hilde is happy when her father is at home. It makes Sophie feel confused and stills her hand when it reaches for the pocket knife that she always carries with her. Besides, there's nothing she can do anyway. She's not of the same world as Hilde and the Major.

Alberto never asks Sophie what she does during the days. He doesn't seem interested. All that he is interested in is philosophy and talking about it to Sophie. At first it was nice when he talked to her about things, but eventually even philosophy loses its lustre. Only Hilde and her father manage to keep Sophie's interest. Sophie lets Alberto talk, though. She thinks that she owes it to Alberto. He was the one who managed to get her away from the Major's clutches. Only sometimes Alberto places his hand on Sophie's thigh and it doesn't feel nice at all. Sophie always tries to dislodge the hand without it seeming like she doesn't like Alberto's touch. She doesn't understand why Alberto does it.

One night Sophie awakens to the sensation of a hand on her breast, and everything becomes even more confusing. Alberto is in her bed and he isn't wearing anything. He's trying to get Sophie's knickers off and Sophie doesn't know what to do. She doesn't like Alberto's hands on her breast and between her legs, but she doesn't want to make Alberto angry either, so she just lies on the bed rigidly.

When it's all over and Alberto is sleeping in her bed, Sophie creeps out of the house she and Alberto share. She goes to Hilde's house and looks in through the windows. Everything is quiet and dark, and she takes out the key from underneath the windowsill next to the back door. She has seen Hilde use it sometimes when she has forgotten her own key home. It occurs to Sophie that she could just slide through the door, but she hates doing it. She likes to pretend she is just like everyone else.

Sophie moves silently when she goes towards Hilde's room, even though no one can hear her. Hilde is asleep, her golden hair splayed on her pillow. Sophie wants to touch her so badly, but she can't. She can't have a real life like Hilde, and jealousy surges up in her. It's all the Major's fault. He committed her to this life of non-existence.

Sophie says goodbye to Hilde's sleeping form and silently makes her way towards her parents room. Sophie doesn't pay attention to the woman sleeping on one side of the bed. All her attention is on the Major, who is snoring softly. The snake inside her coils and finally Sophie lets it loose.

Sophie drives her knife through the Major's chest and stomach again and again and again. Someone next to her screams but she doesn't pay attention to them. This is what she came to do and this is what she'll do even if it's the last thing she does. Besides, it's not like she can do anything to the Major in reality. She is powerless in this world and she knows it. She drives her knife through the Major's chest once again anyway. She imagines there's blood everywhere and it makes her feel satisfied.

When the police come, they talk something about mental hospitals and escapees and not being compos mentis. Hilde's mother finally stops her hysteric crying when a medic gives her some downers. Hilde looks frail in her pyjamas. Sophie isn't really paying any attention to anyone. She has had her revenge.


End file.
